Snow Queen
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Eureka and Anemone really are oppisites.  Still, both boys find ways to have fun.  Anemone x Dominic.   Renton x Eureka.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snow Queen.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Eureka 7 isn't mine, and we know everyone else wants it.

Pairing: Anemone x Dominic, Eureka x Renton

This is my second Eureka 7 fanfic. Thanks to all who reviewed my last story for this series. My first story wasn't liked so much…so cheers to this new story I made up! I hope it's good; a softer rating may lead to a bigger emotional attachment instead of just adult themed dialogue and actions.

------------------------------START---------------------------------------------------------------

The green haired girl giggled in delight as she ran out of the huge cold ship and into the soft white powder. Eureka flung her slender body into the snow and gazed up at the star scattered sky and the inky blackness that seemed to hold her in a trance. All members of the Gekkostate joined Eureka soon after the girl had run into the snow by herself.

"Eureka, be careful!" Holland yelled as Eureka continued to roll around in the snow not paying any attention to anyone or anything. "Calm down Holland, this is the first time Eureka has been out in the snow…" The black haired women said walking next to the man and looking up at him with her usual gentle smile. "Talho, you know we can't let ANYTHING bad happen to her. If we do, Nirvash will be almost useless, and the advantage against the Scub Corals will crumble like eroded rock." Holland brushed his hand through his hair as Talho sighed and crossed her arms. "How heartless are you, let her have fun."

While Holland and Talho continued to debate over the matter, a boy with brown hair and crystal blue eyes that matched the color of the darkened snow. As Eureka saw him, if she ran, no obstacle could keep her from falling into his arms. If he cried, nothing could keep her from coaxing him. If he laughed, she would smile and be happy forever. Renton smiled at Eureka as he walked through the snow and over to the pale skinned girl. "Silly, don't sit in the snow so long without a cold, you'll get sick." Renton took off his red and white jacket and placed it delicately around Eureka's shoulders as Eureka stood up to greet her crush. "Renton, this is…the first time I've seen snow…it's so pretty!" Eureka chirped as her excitement boiled over like popping popcorn. Renton let a laugh escape his lips and looked back over at the sky. "Yeah…"

Renton knew how weird Eureka was to other people. She could startle a person by appearing randomly behind them, or she could mimic a person's actions and practically get herself pushed into a fight. However, Renton accepted this. It was love at first sight when he saw her the first time in Bellforest when she crashed in the Nirvash typeZERO. He always knew that he would one day understand her and now, he was so close to her…

Eureka looked at Renton with her wide purple orbs and cocked her head. "Renton…?" The brown haired teen snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the girl that made his heart dance and his face flush red. "Uh….yeah?"

"Are you bored? Looking at the snow?" Renton blinked at looked at Eureka's pale face. He saw sadness in her young eyes and a slight frown etched on her face. "No way! As long as I'm with you, it's the best thing that could ever happen to me!" Renton replied grasping Eureka's hand slightly as a possible sign of reassurance. "Really!?" Eureka said her eyes glowing as she put her hands together and looked up at the boy with pure admiration. "Oh Renton…"

Renton blushed even more but didn't have the heart to turn away from her. It was so easy to break Eureka's heart that he could never do anything to this girl that stood before him. Renton always treated Eureka like a jewel and the others like rocks. He respected them, but that meant that he treasured her even more than that. Even when she screwed up big time, like telling Holland about his male fantasies or caking on way too much make-up, she always walked her own line of flair that made her stand out more than anyone else. Renton loved Eureka, more than his sister, or mom, or father. More than life itself.

"Eureka…what did I say when I first saw you?" Renton said bending down and whispering into her ear. Eureka blinked and thought back to when she first saw Renton in Bellforest. "You said…."

Renton blushed. Back then she probably had no idea, what he meant. If she were to really remember, she would probably blush even more than Renton.

"I forget." Renton's face ran pale. Of course, she had to forget, to make him confess all over again. Damn those stupid male hormones. "I said that…I said that I really liked you." Eureka blinked and smiled up at Renton again. "I like you to Renton. You're my best friend in the world!" The brown haired boy sulked and almost slapped his forehead. "No, I mean…you know…more than that." The purple-eyed girl 'huh'ed and cocked her head again. "Like love?" Renton flinched and turned to Eureka smiling and blushing madly. "Well….yeah. I love you Eureka." There, he said it. There! Great, now she was going to think was some creep.

Just as planned, Eureka blushed and stared at the ground in embarrassment. "R-Renton…really?" Renton looked back over at Eureka in surprise. "W-What do you mean?" The boy was confused, but somewhat relieved for the moment. If the feeling was mutual, then thank god. If it wasn't, Renton was going to suffer from intense stuttering and blushing all week. Eureka's eyes became glassy as she smiled lightly and took Renton's hands. "I love you to."

She lifted her head and kissed Renton innocently and purely. Renton blinked as Eureka pulled away and looked at the ground again.

The brown haired boy put a finger to his lips while his crystal blue eyes were still wide as leaves. "Well…then I guess our confession is over." Renton said shyly looking over at his lover while Eureka still stared at the ground. "But that means I can stay no matter what, since Holland isn't your master anymore…" The purple-eyed girl looked up at Renton while another cute smile. Renton smiled a heartthrob smile and patted Eureka on the head.

"It's fine if I stay, right?" Eureka gasped and covered her mouth and flew over into Renton's arms. "I want you to never leave…" The blue-eyed boy blinked and stroked Eureka's back. "It would be my pleasure." As the snow finally came to a halt, a warm kiss filled the atmosphere and warmed everything around them.

The Gekkostate's crew stared at the couple with awe. Holland blinked and smacked his forehead. "Fuck." Talho smiled and nudged Holland gently and playful. "See? Just let her have fun."

-----------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is over!

All right…next is some Anemone x Dominic. I'll enjoy this since Anemone x Dominic, in my opinion, is just a tad more awesome than Renton x Eureka. That's probably because Anemone is my favorite character…that makes sense. Anyway, R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snow Queen

Rating: K

Pairing: Anemone x Dominic

Disclaimer: I'm not famous, just a dork in the U.K who writes for fun. I'm not even part of Bandai who dubs the series.

Here is…the second chapter! CLAP NOW! Whew, well, I just cleaned out my inbox, and it was as full as crap. Oh well….I haven't cleaned it out in a while so I deserved it.

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy desu!

----------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------

Dominic sighed again and watched his breathe form a condensed body of heavy steam in the air. It was cold, and with it not being much different inside the ship. Anemone was so cold she pulled the covers over her head while she slept recklessly. Dominic was happy. The pink haired teen hadn't gotten a headache in quite a while, and on top of that, they had lost sight of Gekkostate. That means the crew could relax and just stay put. Still, they hid themselves in a very snowy location to hid themselves while they turned the ship off so it wouldn't give a off a signal. That means without the ship running, the heaters were also turned off.

Of course, while this was bad enough, so many members of the crew were becoming sick and had to report to the sickbay just to pick up some medicine. That worried Dominic. He was more concerned about Anemone than anyone. He decided to march on up to her room and see how she was. The brown haired teen had to gather up a immense amount of courage considering he and Anemone were less than cordial with one another. Still, Dominic knew it was for the better if her went in a checked up on her.

--------------------------------IN ANEMONE'S ROOM----------------------------------------

Anemone yawned lazily as she grabbed Gulliver, her pet, and rolled over and planted her face into her pillow. She knew that the U.F Force ship was at a halt, and she was about ready to tell everyone off about it, especially Dominic. However, this just made Anemone a lot madder as she jerked up and punched her pillow, barely missing her little pet.

"What is it with me!? Why can't I stop thinking about him!? I use his name in every other sentence and he is always on my mind!" The pink haired teen snarled loudly as she slapped her forehead. "This cold isn't good for me…" She wiped her face with her hand while sweat and tears drenched her pillow. Anemone sighed and looked over at Gulliver who had hid himself in the corner of her room. "Gulliver…. sorry." Gulliver blinked and walked over to the girl letting her pick him up and place him on her lap. Her purple eyes closed slightly while her bubblegum pink hair hung over her slender body. "I'm really sorry…"

Just as she was about to return to her peaceful slumber, the doors of her room opened and in stepped the person that Anemone didn't want to see, but was always happy to see. Dominic Sorel. The brown haired teen walked in slowly and gently smiled at Anemone, but stood strong and defendant, careful not to seem like her was babying her.. "Well, what do you need?" The pink haired girl said scooting back on her bed while the sheer coldness of the brisk air around her shiver slightly. Yet, Dominic's presence seemed to warm the air around her as he approached her slowly and soon stood before her with his brilliant crystal blue eyes staring down at her. "I just dropped in to see how you were doing." He smiled lightly while the blood of youth gushed back into Anemone's face.

"_Oh, that idiot! Why does he have to be such a heartthrob?! I have heartache just looking at him!"_

Dominic blinked while Anemone clenched her fist and looked up at him blushing madly. "Don't worry. Get back to your job." Dominic shrank back slightly while he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Well, there's nothing to do now." The pink haired girl gaped at him. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. So, uh…" The brown haired teen eyed the corner nervously and blushed. "Could we just…stay and talk." Anemone blinked while Dominic, not hearing a response, turned towards her and waved his arms madly as if her was in a drowning tragedy. "But only if you want to! I-I-I-I mean, I know it's a lot to ask…" Both teens blushed madly while a awkward silence filled the room. "Well, I don't mind." Anemone said sighing lightly and scooting over on the bed to make room for Dominic.

"You don't have to scoot over-"

"Sit."

"Yes ma'am." Dominic said sitting next to Anemone. This is what he wanted, might as well start talking. "So, what do you want to talk about?" The brown haired teen gasped then smacked his forehead while Anemone laughed. How stupid was he?! The pink haired girl smiled while Dominic laughed slightly. "Sorry…I guess I have nothing to talk to talk about." Anemone looked at him. She felt sad. She knew he was trying hard, and all she ever did was turn him away. Anemone felt tears well up in her eyes, but Dominic couldn't see her like this. She had to hold her tears back. She had to or else her only shred of dignity would be shot in the head. What else could she do after that?

"Well….." Dominic, not seeing her tears, struggled to make something come out. _"This is it. I could confess now but…"_ The brown haired teen closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists. "Anemone, if I tell you this, will you be mad at me?" She had no idea. How was she supposed to know? "I…don't think so." Anemone stopped petting Gulliver and listened intently. "Well…you see…" Anemone leaned in closer as Dominic struggled to get words out of his mouth. "I-"

"_JUST SAY IT!"_

"I love you!" He shot up and looked Anemone in the eyes and waited nervously. It came out…a little to blunt. Dominic shook uncontrollably while Anemone's eyes widened. "Love me?" Her face became pale and her eyes grew even larger. "Well…" Her hand inched towards Dominic's slowly and latched on to it. "I like you to- -well, maybe more…" She blushed while Dominic's eyes lit up as he grasped her hands tightly.

"Really?!" Dominic chirped as Anemone blushed at human contact and looked away while smiling. "What did I just say?" Dominic flushed red at his childish gesture and pulled his hands back into his lap. "I'm sorry…" Anemone shook her head and pushed Dominic down on to the bed. "It doesn't matter…" Dominic blushed even deeper as his head hit the pillow and the pink haired teen lay on top of him with her head buried in his chest. "Dominic, I'm tired of talking. I want to sleep." The brown haired teen gulped and nodded. "Alright, let me just get up-"

Anemone put a finger to his lips and pulled the covers over the both of them. "If we sleep together, our bodies will share heat and make us warmer. It is cold, after all." Dominic's blue eyes were as wide as leaves. She had a point, but what if she….he didn't want to be a pervert but...he couldn't hurt her by leaving, so he didn't. Besides, on some level, he wanted this. Anemone smiled and touched her sugar pink lips to his. "Just sleep." The brown haired teen felt more blood rush into his face and it become hotter and hotter. Still, he wanted this, and on some level, Anemone wanted this to.

That snowy day, nobody bothered Anemone and Dominic. Everyone knew better. So, without any disruptions, they slept that whole day while the snow fell lightly like feathers from the pale white sky.

-----------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari! Sorry for the late updates. I REALLY wanted to make this good so I read over it again and again. With some personal setbacks also taking field, I finished this in a day and I'm proud of it. Flames, like always, are welcome. Thanks for the read!

By the way, I know Dominic's like 20 or something, but 'brown haired adult' just sounds mental to me.


End file.
